Naruto: The New Demon
by kurojake
Summary: what if Naruto has to become want everyone calls him in order to save the world for a Half demon. and who will keep him for becoming a full cold hearted demon, and what if he was relate to not one but three and get a Bloodlimit for Kyuubi, let see.plz R
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Demon

Chapter 1: The Awaking

It was a bright sun day in the hidden leaf village, most people were spending time with family or friends because it was a holiday that day, it was nation ninja day, all the ninja where off that day by the village is still well protect. But there was one boy that wasn't with family and friend, because well that most likely because he didn't have any. This boy was work hard to became a ninja in fact he was working on his chakra control by making a leaf float in the air above his hand, he had this one down good or at lest that what he thinks but every time he ask the teacher at the academy if he could move on to the next exercise. The teacher tells him the same thing every time and that was that his control wasn't good enough to move on to the next one. He didn't know how come his control wasn't good enough to move on to the next one he was able to do two leaves, one in each hand, and even able to rotate them in both clockwise and counterclockwise and do both directions at the same time.

This kid was think in his bright orange jumpsuit 'most of the kid that move on to the rock didn't have to be able to float two leaves at once the move on as soon as they got the leaf to stay for about 1 minute, dang it there another thing the teacher say I can't do because of some thing when I'm better then even Sasuke in this.' Then the boy got up and walk around the area look for a few rock he was tired of being dead last just because the teachers wouldn't teach him, if he had to he would die try to learn the thing they should be teaching him. He soon found a rock he thought that work, all he had to do was use charka in order hold the rock up much like the leaf, he turn his hands with the palm facing down and the leaf shot down and he picked up the rock and placed it in his palm and focused and much to his surprise the rock lunched up about a foot and fell down back on to his palm because he lose control of his chakra from the sudden miss hap, after that he decide on trying it again but with a lot less chakra. He first start with the amount he use for when he does the leaf and slowly started add more chakra until it start move. It went on like this for a few min until he got it to the same height as he could with his leaves, and decide to try another rock he was able to get a second rock a float and was able to keep it up for another 10 minutes before getting a weird feeling, he keep going for another 2 minutes, before passing out form lack of chakra. Suddenly a mask ninja jumped down and pulled out a kunai and start heading towards the boys body while "So this is my target, die well Naruto holder of kyuubi."

Naruto felt a wet cold feeling all around him and he was thinking 'what the hell happened!' Naruto open his eyes and look at what was around him and whispered to him "just great the villagers throw me in the sewers again." With that he slowly stood up and started walk to where he thought the nearest man hole was. After what seem like about 10 minutes until he walk in to a huge room that held a cage with a tons of seals written on in make Naruto think 'Holy $#!& why the hell that there in a sewer, what the hell in their!' his thought were answerd with a female like voice "So the Brat final came to see the great kyuubi after all this years." Naruto eyes shot wide open and his jaw fell to the floor as he gaped at the body of a 16 year old girl that had red hair. The girl yell "What wrong you brat every seen a girl before!" with that Naruto replied "Yea, But I thought kyuubi was a boy, not a chick." The girl faced fault and think 'he more shook at me is a girl then a live.' Naruto walk closer to the bars and ask "so your kyuubi, so does that mean I'm dead?" Kyuubi stood up and replied "no in fact your far from it." With this Naruto cocked his head to the left and ask "Then where are we, and are those seal to hold you in that cage?" Kyuubi was shook she thought the Bart would be shout BUT YOUR DEAD at her but no he was ask thing like where are we and about the seal that did in deed hold in this horrible cage. She replied "Well we are in your mind and yes this seals hold me here are at lest most." Naruto was about to say some thing but he felt a sharp pain in his chest and kyuubi said "Not good I forgot to put the barrier up when you pass out, you need some of my chakra now!" with this she blasted Naruto with her chakra which made the pain go away.

Back in the real world the mask ninja just pulled out his kunai and was about to leave until he felt a chakra spike which felt like it was coming form his target he just killed, but before he could turn he was nailed in the back by a foot which shot in to a tree. He move to the side with a little spin before a blur hit the tree and the man was thinking 'Not I'm only trained in stealth in order to make a kill before be aware of if he knows I'm here I'm dead.' The blur kick up dust and after the dust clam down do the ninja see his target still a live but he notice two thing, one was he didn't have a wound like he should have, and the second was his eyes, they remand the same but the circle that surround his pupils. Naruto charged at him while pulling out a Kunai, but the mask ninja still had his kunai in his hand throw it at him to help delay the boy long enough in order to get a way, But Naruto dodged it. Meanwhile Naruto was think 'every thing seem slower then before, and my eyes feel weird." Naruto soon was able to attack the ninja by him jumped back and started doing handseals for the only good jutsu and called "shadow: shadow leap." With that he disappeared in to the shadow. Naruto fell on to his but think 'dang I'm tired.' Then a voice in his head answered 'well you should you had to use my chakra, now I need to go to sleep I'm tired because of all this damn seal keeping me from giving you that much chakra.' Naruto world soon became faster as he felt light head and fell back and fell asleep as a anbu land in the clearing and walk up to him and pick him up and took him to the hokage tower.


	2. new bloodlimt, and a family

O I do not own any thing from naruto.

Ok to answer some things ask about Haku will be female, Naruto is 12 and is in his final year of the academy, and I'm thinking about it being a harem.

Naruto The demon

Chapter 2: The New Bloodlimit, and a new family.

Naruto woke up again in the sewers of his mind and was thinking 'Why I'm I back here again well might as well go talk to Kyuubi.' With that he got up and started walk the way he remembered were Kyuubi cage was. When he got their, what he saw shocked him.

He was look at the cage or were the cage should be and kyuubi standing in the middle of the ruins dressed in a red suit of armor with a bunch of seals on it, as soon as Naruto saw Kyuubi in her human form yell "What hell happened here!!"

Kyuubi flinch at the volume of the yell before replying "Well brat I had to do a few thing in order to save us both from that stab to the heart and it cause me to do I want to do in about a year now."

Naruto being as stupid as his act replied "And what the hell did you want to do in about a year?"

Kyuubi Look in to Naruto eyes and replied "well that was to make you a demon by us fussing and stop acting stupid I know think."

Naruto stop smiling and replied "If you know how I think then why in gods name did you want to make me a demon, and how long until the fusion is done?"

Kyuubi look down for a minute before looking at naruto again and answered him "Well you are not as dumb as I thought, but I made you a demon for a few reasons, one I want to make you one, at this naruto fell on his face, two you want to be Hokage and being a demon make you strong then a normal human, and third is you get a bloodlimit which will be need."

Naruto pick him self off the ground of his mind after reason two and ask "Ok why would you want me to have a bloodlimit and why will be needed?"

Kyuubi replied "That for you to find out and for now all you need to know is that your blood limit called hoshigan and that it not complete." With that Kyuubi became a red flash while think 'thank god the fourth made this Jutsu.'

This left Naruto by him self in the ruin of the cage thinking 'so I'm what everyone calles me now just great well no more hiding behind the mask any more, what he never did tell when the fusion will be done, I hate you Kyuubi.' At that time he felt light head and started to fade form his mind until there was nothing in the ruin of the cage that held Kyuubi.

Naruto Woke up in the office of the hokage with a lady he know for other attack that have happen to him, she was his personal doctor, she had brown hair in a bun and wore a green dress that what a ninja would wear and brown eyes and stood at about 5' 6", Tina, her hand where glowing green show she was checking him to see if there was any thing wrong. After about a minute of being a wake she notice that he was awake and called "Lord Hokage he wake." As she keeps her scan going.

Short after she called out to the Hokage, an old man showed up, and this old man was known as the third Hokage. The Hokage looked at Naruto who said "Hey Old man how are you doing?"

The Hokage replied "I'm good Naruto, but I can't say the same about you, for your chakra changing do you know any thing about this Naruto?"

Naruto look shocked and said "Well that could be understandable."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow and ask "Naruto what understandable?"

"Well old man how I can put this with out freaking the hell out of you…" Naruto was interrupted by the Hokage "Don't worry Naruto your secrets are safe with me and Tina."

"Well old man there no easier way to say this, well I meet Kyuubi, got a Bloodlimit, and now I'm a demon."

Well the other two were shell shocked more or less, with many thoughts going thought their mind.

'What he meet Kyuubi, does he think he a demon because of Kyuubi, and how does he have a bloodlimit the fourth had no family and didn't show having a bloodlimit?' thought the Hokage.

Tina thought were 'No has he cracked under the stress that the villager have put him under, is he believing their words now that he meet Kyuubi, but what this about this Bloodlimit? He didn't awake our bloodlimit I would be able to tell with my scan, I'm sorry sister I failed you.'

They both yelled "Your not a demon Naruto, you never were," At the same time.

Naruto look down and said "I know I wasn't but I am now, Kyuubi and I are fussing together and that how I have received my bloodlimit, The Hoshigan." As he was saying Hoshigan he raised his head and show his blue normal eye, but wait there a ring around the pupil, and for Naruto everything slow down a little.

The third seeing Naruto's eye he said "Well Naruto do you know this happen?"

Naruto replied "Will yes I was training my chakra, and I decided to try a new idea on floating rock with chakra and I ran out of chakra, and passed out while passed out I meet Kyuubi, and we talk for a few minutes after I found out she a girl, and then I felt a pain in my chest, then I was hit with a ton of Kyuubi's chakra and fought the attacker, after he ran off I pass out again and found out I had a new bloodlimit and that Kyuubi and I are be coming one."

The Hokage said "Well that some story Naruto well see how you are the holder of a bloodlimit that new to the world you get benefits, one your view as a adult now, and two you can have more then one wife if you want to, but you can have only up to three at most, also you get a clan house."

Tina look at the Hokage and ask "Lord Hokage is it ok if I tell him now, see how the law says I can tell him when he an adult."

The Hokage look at her and replied "You can tell if you want."

Naruto feeling left out ask "What is that you need to tell me Tina-san."

Tina looked hurt and replied "Please Naruto don't call me Tina-san any more, for I'm your aunt Naruto."

Naruto look shocked, but that was replaced with anger as he jumped at her while pulling out a Kunai and held it at here neck and ask while yelling "WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME!"

The Hokage was so shock that he couldn't react to the attack, but Tina knowing this would most likely happen she was able to answer the enraged Naruto's question "You see Naruto I was hold by the law form telling you, you see I'm not a native like you mother so there laws that can be passed that the Hokage can't stop, and one of those law was I could tell you how I was or who your family was with out giving up my life and my daughter's life, do you understand."

Naruto was still enrage asked "WHO!"

Tina not sure what he was talking about ask "Who what?"

Naruto replied "Who made the law," now starting to clam down.

This time it was the Hokage that answered "The counsel Naruto."

Naruto drop the Kunai and jump on to Tina in a hug asking "Can we be a family."

Tina replied "Yes Naruto I would love to be part of your Family."

Then what Tina said to Naruto hit him and he ask "Who your daughter?" and Tina looked at him and answered "She TenTen why?" "O so I don't know her then." "Well we will be fixing that very soon."

(plz review and I'm going to try to update at lest once a week and that would be Monday normal Hope you guy are liking the story next chapter will be training and get to know the family.)


End file.
